Know Your Enemy
by dnapolymerase314
Summary: After World War Two the Big Three agreed that it was the fault of the seductive nature of women that started the war. This made all female demigods inferior to males. Now Thalia and her girls must infiltate Camp Half-Blood to get revenge. T for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Thalia's POV**

I'm Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. That's all you really need to know. Oh yeah, I'm also a top-class assassin. Maybe you think I'm evil, or on the dark side, and you know what? You're right. After World War Two when the Big Three made their pact to have no more children, they also agreed that it was the fault of the seductive nature of women that started the war. This made all female demigods second-class to males. It also meant that the daughters of Athena, Demeter, and Aphrodite were pretty much screwed. Their sons were okay but basically if you're a female demigod, your life sucks.

My best friend Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and I ran away from this world when we were seven. **(A/N: Let's pretend that they're the same age). **And that's when Artemis took us in. She trained us to be top class warriors, teaching us secret ancient methods of fighting that hadn't been used in centuries. She also taught us the secrets ancient female demigods had used in ancient time, like using Chinese women's script, the Amazonians' fighting techniques, and the sword tricks the Lady Knights of the Middle Ages had created.

But soon Zeus found out what Artemis was doing and forced her to stay in Olympus forever. Before he took her, Artemis sent us into hiding where we formed our own camp.

Annabeth and I met other female demigods and they joined our camp.

Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter with long brown hair and blue eyes was put in charge because everyone got along with her. Juniper, a pretty dryad with chestnut colored hair and green eyes was her second in command. Annabeth was a blond, but don't get me wrong. She is nothing like your stereotypical dumb blond. Her stormy gray eyes were always calculating and since she is a daughter of Athena, she's our chief strategist.

Silena, daughter of Aphrodite designed our armor (it's pretty stylish) along with other weapons that looked like normal girl stuff (like perfume that can knock a person out for a 12 hours). Silena looked like the embodiment of Aphrodite herself because she looked just like a model. Clarisse, daughter of Ares was our Commander in Chief. Clarisse has really gotten pretty over the past few years with her short brown hair and hazel eyes. I've got spiky black hair and bright blue eyes but I'm not really as drop dead gorgeous as my friends. But that's okay because I'm top assassin, spy, warrior…whatever you want to call me.

We've been in hiding for ten years, and now I'm seventeen. We trained like there's no tomorrow and we have to be twice as careful to avoid the male gods and monsters. Athena, Hera, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Demeter have pretended to not know our camp exists but I know they look out for us because we haven't been discovered yet.

But we can't hide here forever. I think our best bet to break out of this world is to capture the demigod sons of Hades and Poseidon. I don't know who they are but I think we should find them, and kill them.

Which brings me back to the present. I'm on my way to a secret meeting on what we should do when we find these sons.

I walked into the Demeter cabin, where we held all our important meetings. I nodded at Clarisse who was arguing with Silena against having pink armor and grinned at Annabeth who was on her laptop, probably designing something. Juniper was playing with some grass. I dunno why. Must be a dryad thing.

"Thalia! You're here, finally." Katie said.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I had to take a detour because I ran into some _empousai_. Don't worry, I handled it." I said casually.

"Omigods! Are you okay?" Silena asked. Yeah she's a total girl but also a sweetheart. Actually Silena has a pretty violent streak if you threaten the people she loves.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now back to business. Assassinate the sons of Hades and Poseidon?" I said casually, once more.

They all looked uncomfortable. Well except for Clarisse, "Do we really have to _kill _them?" Annabeth said.

"Well, what else should we do with them? Hold them hostage?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually that's a better idea," said Katie nodding, "They're more valuable alive than dead."

"What if we took hostages from every male god? Instead of just Big Three children?" Silena suggested.

"Why?" I asked, "That requires more planning and more people. I thought just Annabeth and I were going."

"Thalia, we're one family here. We've always got each other's back. Do you honestly think I'm going to send you and Annabeth into Camp Half-Blood, enemy territory without any backup?" Katie said in that motherly way of hers.

"And let you have all the fun?" Clarisse grinned, "No way in Hades."

"I'm coming too!" Juniper squeaked up. We all looked her doubtfully, "Look, maybe I _am _a dryad and not a demigod but life hasn't been so great for us either! I am coming and that is that!" Wow. Fiesty.

"Aww guys, you're making me emotional here." I said, pretending to wipe a tear from my eye, "Alright we're all going."

"Yay!" Silena cheered, "I totally want to try out my new perfume!"

"So we're taking a son from every male god?" Clarisse asked.

"Yup." Annabeth said, "It makes more sense, logically."

"Okay who do we have? Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, Hephaestus…Am I missing anyone?" I listed.

"Ares?" Silena asked. Clarisse shot her a dirty look, "Um, nevermind."

"We have no quarrel with Apollo. He's Artemis's twin and never was interested in trapping her. And Dionysus has only one or two kids and they aren't important enough to capture." Annabeth said. I could see the gears turning in her head.

"Maybe we should take more than one Hermes kid? He has a million kids, taking only one son seems kinda stupid." Katie asked. We all nodded.

"Let's get their chief satyr too." Juniper said.

"Alrighty." Clarisse muttered, "You get the Goat-Boy."

"Okay so here's our game plan." Annabeth said, "We sneak in at night, knock them out with the perfume Silena created, and bring them back here?"

"That's pretty much it. We all need to pick a camper." I said.

"Okay, Silena you take a Hephaestus kid. Maybe they'll be more susceptible to you because Aphrodite's your mother who is the wife of Hephaestus." Annabeth suggested. Silena agreed.

"Katie and I will infiltrate the Hermes cabin." Clarisse said.

Katie nodded, "Yeah, there's going to be a lot of people in there so we're gonna need a lot of perfume."

"Juniper, you get the goat-kid, kay?" Annabeth said.

"Kay!" Juniper said cheerfully. We all smiled at her cuteness.

"Okay, Annabeth you hit the Poseidon cabin since Athena and Poseidon have that rivalry over the tree or the water fountain or something." I grinned. I knew Annabeth hated it when I put her mother's achievements so casually.

Annabeth shot me a dirty look, "It was for the patronage of Athens! It was more than just a tree!"

"Whatever…okay so I'll get the Hades cabin because Hades is practically the opposite of Zeus?" I asked.

"Yup, go fry that kid to a crisp." Clarisse said evilly.

"Sky vs. Underworld. Wish I could see it." Annabeth smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Good luck, ladies."

**What do you think? I like having an adventure story…plus who doesn't love feisty Juniper? LOL review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really like this story, plus it's summer…so I have too much time to kill…**

**Thalia's POV**

Here we go. It's midnight and we are ready to infiltrate Camp Half-Blood. Silena and Annabeth designed a bus that can fit 50 people or more comfortably with small rooms, but to mortals it looks like a mini-Toyota Corolla. I have no idea how they did it, but Silena's pretty ingenious when it comes to inventing things. We plan on keeping the prisoners captive here because it took us three days to reach Camp Half-Blood.

"Is everyone ready? Does everyone have weapons, ambrosia, nectar, and perfume?" I whispered. They all nodded, "Okay. Good luck to you. Meet back here in one hour."

**Silena's POV**

Though I didn't tell my friends I was pretty excited to see the Hephaestus cabin because they always have cool new inventions. Yeah! I know I'm the daughter of Aphrodite but I love making little gadgets!

I crept up and peeked through the window. Every bed had a number on it and I assumed the person sleeping in Bed #1 was the cabin counselor. I pulled out a small kit and disabled their security system. Then I slowly opened the door and sprayed campers sleeping in beds 2-10 with my perfume, ensuring that none of them would wake up.

I looked at the guy sleeping in Bed #1 and my jaw dropped. True, he was wearing a white tank top and Bob the Builder boxers, and he was huge and all muscle and I should have been scared, but his chocolate brown face had the sweetest smile on it.

I was about to spray him when he reached out and grabbed my wrist. I stifled a scream.

"Who's…there?" he said groggily. Phew he was still half asleep, "Are you Aphrodite? No one else could be as beautiful as you." I blushed and giggled. Then I remembered my task at hand. I sprayed him in the face and he was instantly knocked out. Now all I had to do was drag him back to the bus. Here we go.

**Katie's POV**

Clarisse and I easily identified the Hermes cabin because it was huge with random things written on the sides like "Beware or your stuff will be STOLL-en!" Yeah…I didn't get it either, maybe they can't spell. We pulled on face masks and opened their window. I began spraying every living thing in there with the perfume and looked for the counselor's bed.

Ah ha! I easily found him because…well because it said #1 Counselor over his bed. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was also drooling and wearing bright pink boxers. Whatta noob. I sprayed his face and signaled to Clarisse that I found him. We were about to drag him out when someone jumped in front of the door.

"Who are you? Why do you have Travis?" he belted out.

Clarisse and I looked at each other, "Didn't you spray him?" I whispered.

"I guess it got dispersed pretty quickly and didn't affect him." She whispered back.

"Put him down!" the guy yelled. Clarisse punched him in the face and he retaliated by pulling out a knife. I was pretty impressed that Clarisse's punch hadn't knocked him out. I quickly sprayed some more perfume in his face and he was out cold.

"Nice one." She said, nodding to me, "Let's take this son of Hermes with us." We started dragging them towards the bus.

**Juniper's POV**

It was pretty easy capturing the lead satyr. I saw him sleeping, mumbling things in his sleep like, "Enchiladas…tin cans…"…Actually it was kinda cute. What? I blushed. Then I sprayed him in the face and pulled him back the bus.

**Annabeth's POV**

Alright so I get to go take out the son of Poseidon. I silently sent a prayer to my mother for the success of my mission.

The Poseidon cabin was bright blue and next to the lake. I would have to careful to make sure he didn't wake up otherwise he could use the water against me. I slowly opened the door to the cabin only to find one camper in there. Good, a one-on-one fight if it came to that. I saw a guy with bright green eyes and messy black hair wearing…only Finding Nemo boxers. I chuckled and the guy turned in his sleep at the sound of my voice. Darn it.

I was going to spray him in the face when he woke up and looked at me, "Who are you?" he said.

I laughed evilly and said, "Your worst nightmare." Then I sprayed him in the face and he was unconscious. I've always wanted to do that. I started dragging him back to the bus. I didn't hear any other sounds of a fight so it seemed like everyone else had a pretty easy time capturing their campers.

**Thalia's POV**

Time to abduct the son of Hades. I'm pretty Persephone would be proud of me. Of course the Hades cabin would be black with dead grass and skulls lying around everywhere. I hoped they weren't real.

I opened the door carefully and looked inside to see one person fast asleep. He had fairly long hair (for a guy) that was black and was drooling in his sleep. Is that a guy thing? I smirked.

I had to keep myself from laughing at his black boxers with pink skulls. Whatta loser.

I looked around his room. He had an iPod that was on pause on "Boulevard of Broken Dreams". A Green Day fan, eh? I was too. But that's enough sight-seeing. I have a kid to be kidnapped. Well actually he wasn't a kid. He looked to be the same age as me. I was about to spray him when a skeleton popped out of nowhere. What the ZEUS? I zapped it, doing my daughter-of-Zeus thing and it collapsed into a pile of bones. Unfortunately the noise awakened the son of Hades.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Screw you Dead Boy! I aimed the spray in his face but he dodged it, "Who the Hades are you and what are you doing in my room?" I didn't answer. The less he knew about me, the better.

He pulled a beautifully crafted sword of Stygian iron out so I unsheathed my sword too. Great, now things were getting messy. He attacked and I easily parried. Luckily, he was still half-asleep and wasn't really sure what was going on. Then I had an idea.

"SON OF HADES." I said loudly, "THIS IS A DREAM. YOUR FATHER SENT ME."

"Whaa - ?" he said sleepily.

"GO BACK TO SLEEP. YOUR FATHER WISHED ME TO…CHECK UP ON YOU."

"He cares?"

"YES. NOW OFF TO BED."

"…Okay…?" and he flopped back on the bed giving me time to drown him in Silena's perfume. Phew that was close. I begin the slow process of bringing him back to the bus.

**Yup. So there you go. The sons have been captured. Dun-dun-daaa**

**Thanks for the 4 reviews! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**This story needs more love :( Seriously. The 9 people who reviewed, are my favorite people, ever. :)**

**Thalia's POV**

We finally got all hostages into the bus and put them in a special room that Kim, a daughter of Hecate had specially charmed to ensure that they couldn't use their powers or escape.

"Great job, girls." Annabeth said, "Now what do we do?" Surprisingly they all turned to me.

"What?" I said, somewhat defensively, "Katie's the leader."

"Thalia, I run day-to-day activities at camp, but when it comes to a combat mission, you're the leader." Katie said. Whoa. I'm the leader. **(A/N: We, we, we da, we da leaders, you ain't in the game, you're just cheerleaders...If you're a KPOP/BigBang/2NE1 fan, you should have got that reference ;)...but not I'm not Korean).**

I took a look at them. There was a huge guy, built like a linebacker who was chocolate brown. Must be Hephaestus's kid, judging by the muscle and calluses. There were two people who had mischievous grins on, even in their sleep so they probably were sons of Hermes. Another guy with black hair…and Finding Nemo boxers? Loser. Son of Poseidon Then there was a satyr and the son of Hades who I dragged in.

We stepped back and examined our handiwork. After a long silence, Silena said, "They're all kinda hot." confirming what we'd all been thinking.

"Well, except for goat boy here." Clarisse said, nodding at the satyr.

"Hey!" Juniper squeaked. We all looked at her and she blushed green. Must be a tree chlorophyll thing.

I coughed, "Anyways, I think we should sleep. I'll start driving, you guys go crash. They'll be up around noon tomorrow." They nodded and went to bed.

-NOON-

After a really long night I got up, and got dressed. We even had time to eat breakfast.

"Time to wake up the hostages." I said, grinning evilly. They cackled evilly along with me.

We walked into the Hecate-charmed room and took a look around. One of the guys was starting to rouse, the son of Poseidon. He opened his eyes and started freaking out, "Who are you? Where am I? Where are my clothes? Why are my bros here? Is this a dream?" His voice woke up the others.

Annabeth reached over and slapped him, "Shut up."

"Ouch, man, you got owned by a girl." Another one snickered.

"Shut up _Travis._" Katie said.

"How do you know my name?" he said looking scared.

"That one told us to release you." She said nodding at the other son of Hermes.

"Chris, you idiot!" then realizing what he had done, he immediately shut up.

"Chris is a nice name." Clarisse said randomly. We all gaped at her, "What?" she said defensively.

"Thanks man, you totally suck at this." The son of Hades said.

"Shut up Nico." The son of Poseidon said.

"You guys are stupid." Annabeth said.

"Shut up, Blondie." FindingNemo said.

"So let's see what we've got so far, Travis, Chris, Nico. Anyone else want to volunteer their names?" I commanded.

"Nope." Hephaestus's kid said.

Silena did her cute pouty thing, "Aww plee-eeasee." He reddened.

"Fine. Beckondorf." Then he winked, "but Charlie for you." She blushed and giggled.

"Dude, are you serious? Why can't we call you Charlie?" the satyr complained.

"Are you the reincarnation of Aphrodite herself? I don't think so." Beckendorf said, "Don't mind Grover, he's an idiot."

"Ohhh so your name's Grover, huh?" Juniper said…in a flirty voice, while flipping her hair. We started at her in shock. Juniper _never _flirted.

"Okay so Finding-Nemo Boxers, you wanna tell us who you are, or are we gonna have to force it out of you?"

Nico snickered, "Finding-Nemo Boxers? Are you serious?" I reached over and slapped him, "Ow!"

"Fine. I guess since you know everyone else's name…I'm Percy."

"Well it's great to see we're all acquainted with each other. Have a fun time in prison." I was about to leave when that idiot boy, _Nico, _stuck his leg out and nearly tripped me. My natural instincts kicked in and I shocked him with electricity.

"They're demigods." He said immediately, "This one's a daughter of Zeus, with those eyes, electricity, and bad temper." I slapped him again.

"Ooo our turn to guess!" Travis said gleefully. He looked at Katie, "That one's Demeter's kid, alright."

"What? Why would you say that? That's..um..really random!" Katie wasn't very good under pressure.

"C'mon you're too serious. No fun. Plus you're covered in dirt. And you have pretty brown hair; trust me only Demeter girls can work the brown hair, blue eyes thing." He said rolling his eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Katie blushed and shut up.

"Okay, Blondie's a daughter of Athena." Percy said, "She's got those scary gray eyes." Annabeth used those scary gray eyes and glared at him.

"Hmm, she's a daughter of Ares." Chris said, looking at Clarisse, "because only Ares chicks can look hot and bad-ass at the same time." Clarisse kicked him in the shin.

"This one's a daughter of Aphrodite." Beckondorf said, winking at Silena again.

"Obviously that one's a dryad." Grover said.

I rolled my eyes, "Not the brightest sunflower in the garden, eh?"

"Thalia! Be quiet!" Juniper squealed then put her hands over her mouth.

"So it's Thalia, daughter of Zeus?" Nico smirked, "Such a pretty name for such a grumpy girl."

"I will kill you slowly and painfully." I growled at Juniper.

"Should we tell them who we are?" Silena asked, looking at me.

"No! You don't just…tell everything about yourself to the enemy. Especially when they're only in pajamas!" I snapped. The guys suddenly seemed to realize that most of them were half-naked.

Travis smirked, "I'm sure Garden girl wants a piece of this." Katie rolled her eyes and said, "As if. You're too skinny for me." He pouted.

"Silena, go get the clothes you designed for them." Clarisse said evilly. Silena ran off and returned with jeans and bright pink t-shirts.

"Here you go!" she said cheerfully. They all pulled on the jeans but Nico said, "I refuse to wear pink."

Percy snickered, "You just want to impress _Thalia, _with your abs." We simultaneously kicked him, "Ow!" Nico pulled on the shirt. I whipped out my phone and took a picture. Six huge guys wearing bright pink shirts? Hilarious.

"Do we have to feed them?" Annabeth asked, "I mean, they _could _survive for two weeks without food."

"Nahh, we're not that cruel." I grinned back, "But we'll feed them later!"

"No! You can't be that mean!" Chris begged.

"Shut up, Christoper Robin." Clarisse growled. He immediately did.

"Well, see you later!" And we locked the door and went back to the front of the bus.

-5 minutes later-

Of course we had cameras installed in their prison so we immediately turned them on and began watching what they were doing.

"Damn. They were all smoking hot." Travis said, and the other guys nodded.

"Well I dunno about the green one, the tree one." Nico said. Juniper looked furious.

"Hey! She was cute!" Grover said and Juniper giggled.

"Whatever, bro. None of us will ever understand your infatuation with trees anyways." Chris said and Clarisse laughed.

"Blondie was fiesty though." Percy said and Travis snickered, "OOO Does Percy have a crusssssshhhhh?" Annabeth looked annoyed.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Shut up Travis, and don't tell me you're not in love with Garden Girl." Katie suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

"What? Me an' Garden Girl…? Nah…What about Nico? His soul mate is that chick that was in all black. In fact she was also really moody. She's like…female-Nico! But way prettier!"

"You think she's pretty?" Nico growled.

"Yeah she was alright." Percy said, "She's the leader, I think."

"No, she was definitely cute. I think her name's Thalia, right?" Travis interjected.

"She was pretty but the punk look isn't really my style." Chris said, "But Ares's kid…well damnnn." Clarisse. Actually. Blushed. WTH.

"Whatever. She had a permanent scowl. You can't be pretty with that kind of face." Nico said.

"WHY DO THEY KEEP TALKING ABOUT ME?" I yelled at the screen.

"Because you're soooo hot." Silena said and the others laughed. I glared at her and looked back at the screen.

"Guys we have to get out of here." Beckendorf said, "If we get back to business apart from the fact that Aphrodite's daughter was freaking beautiful, we have to bust out of here."

Nico's face turned red and then he slumped, "I can't shadow travel out of here. They must have enchanted the box so that we can't leave."

Percy nodded, "None of my powers are working."

"Maybe you can charm Blondie with your stunning good looks." Travis smirked and the rest of the guys laughed at him. Percy and Annabeth simultaneously blushed.

"Shut up." He said.

"Uh, guys. Was that camera always there?" Nico said, looking straight at it.

"Crap! How did they notice?" I said, "You have to have really good eye-sight to see it!"

"Hades's kid. They see really well in the dark." Annabeth said. Damn.

"I bet they're listening to everything you idiots said." He raised his eyes at the camera, "You cowards. Why are we here?"

"Screw that kid." I muttered under my breath, "Are you girls ready to give them a piece of my mind?" They nodded.

Let's do this.

**LOL this chapter was lots of fun to write. You 9 people who reviewed totally rock. Everyone who "Story Alert/Favorite"-ed, you're almost as cool. Lol JK, thank you to everyone! :) Don't you love how everyone is taken by the male demigods but Thalia's like: WTH? Screw you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The 21 people who reviewed are so cool that they make ice cubes jealous.**

**Thalia's POV**

I slammed the door to the Hecate-charmed room open. I glared at them. Thalia-glare!...sorry ADHD makes you have some pretty weird thoughts.

Nico turned and smirked, "Did you enjoy listening to us talk?"

Annabeth glared at him, "Shut up, male-Thalia."

I glared at her, "Are you serious?" Everyone else started snickering.

"Seriously, why are we here?" Percy asked.

"Do you honestly think I'd tell you?" I said.

"No." Travis said, "But Blondie here might tell him." He winked. Blondie kicked him.

"You are pathetic." I said. Hey, why not tell the truth?

"Shut up daughter of Zeus." Nico said, stretching.

"Why don't you, _Di Angelo?_" he stopped dead.

"What…did…you…say?" he said with a strained voice.

"Girls, he's a Di Angelo. He's Bianca's little pathetic brother." And that's when he lunged at me.

**Nico's POV**

I pounced for Thalia and wanted to strangle the freaking life out of her. Of course the special prison we were in, along with Thalia's Zeus powers shocked me, slamming me against the wall.

Everyone started murmuring and stared at us, though we were locked in a death-stare. I could feel the hate radiating off of her.

"Bianca had a little brother?" Silena asked.

"Who's Bianca?" Chris asked.

Thalia didn't take her eyes off of me, "Bianca is…was a daughter of Hades. She was born nearly 80 years ago and I'm guessing you were too. They were kept in a casino or something that wiped their memories and prevented them from aging. But Bianca busted out when she was 9…I guess you escaped sometime close to that? We met Bianca when we were 7. She's two years older to us. But when Zeus found out about what Artemis was doing, Bianca was killed as well."

I felt tears of anger welling up in my eyes but I forced my eyes to stay dry, "I hate you." I spat out to Thalia.

"Bianca was like a sister to Annabeth and I."

"Annabeth?" Percy said, "Blondie?" Annabeth glared at him, which was all the confirmation he needed.

"I don't care if she was like a sister to you." I snarled, "She was _my_ sister. And she died because of _you _and your gods-damned father." I didn't know where all this hate was coming from but all I felt was utter loathing for Thalia.

Her eyes looked hurt for a second and then were replaced by anger, "Oh, really? You think this is all Zeus's fault! It's because of children of Hades like you that led to the war against female demigods! If your mother had just kept her legs shut then this wouldn't have happened!"

"You're a bitch." I said those three words with as much hate as I could. Thalia stormed out of the room leaving us. Annabeth, the Aphrodite chick, and the tree girl followed her.

"So…why are we here?" Travis said, trying to return to our initial point.

"What do you think?" Ares's kid snapped.

"Um…okay so you're all female demigods…" Chris started.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking." Garden Girl muttered.

"…And we're all dudes?" Chris continued, "Is this some kind of twisted revenge on the gods?"

"Ding, ding, ding!" Ares's kid said, "We have a winner!"

"Wow, Clarisse maybe this one isn't as stupid as he looks."

"Wait…you're name is _Clarisse?_" Percy said, stupidly.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and her name is Katie! What? You thought my name was going to be Ares-is-so-cool? Idiot." Clarisse and Katie left, too.

I was glaring at wall while the others were talking.

"Wait…I don't get it. Why would they kidnap us?" Travis asked.

"Well they have a son from every major male god." Said Beckendorf, "I think this is a hostage situation."

Percy snorted, "Do they honestly think they can hold two Big Three sons, and the rest of us?"

"Well…isn't that what they've done?" Chris said, "Plus they have a Big Three child on their side, as well."

"I bet they're listening to us, right now." Travis said.

"I don't care." I snapped. They seemed to realize I was still there and turned to look at me, "What?"

"Sorry…Nico. We didn't know you had a sister." Percy said gently.

"Well she's dead." I said coldly, "It's all Zeus's fault. When he found out what Artemis was doing he commanded her to send all her campers to Camp Half-Blood. When she refused he decided to take revenge by taking a Big Three child. I guess even Zeus couldn't kill his own kid. So he took Bianca instead." The guys, sensing that this was about to become emotional, shut up and left me alone.

**Thalia's POV**

Okay so maybe I was on a mini-rampage here. Because of that…(LONG STRING OF EXPLETIVES)…son of Hades. Bianca was like my sister! Did he think _I _killed her? I sure as hell didn't!

"Thalia!" Annabeth ran after me.

"Thalia!" Silena ran after her.

"Water!" Juniper panted after her. Juniper's never had very good endurance.

"Hey girls." I said emotionlessly.

"Are you okay?" Silena asked.

"Not really." I said, "But it'll pass." A few tears slipped out of my eyes which shocked the three of them. In the ten years they'd known me, they'd only seen me cry a handful of times.

They decided to crush me in a four person hug, "It's okay Thalia you don't have to be tough all the time."

"But if I'm not, who will be?" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said.

"You're all being charmed by those idiot boys. Even Clarisse." I said, speaking the truth. They were all taken by the guys they kidnapped. Except me. For some reason that gave me an immense ego boost knowing that I could resist Nico's charms…erm…not that he had any, anyways. I HATED HIM, REMEMBER?

Clarisse and Katie came rushing in.

"Girls, we have a problem." Clarisse said calmy.

"What?" I said, snappishly, "Chris doesn't like your face?"

"No…" Katie said, pointing out the window, "It's Gaea." Shit.

**Those 21 people who reviewed…I'm going to sacrifice some dinner to you in the fire…thing. :D**

**BTW I have a new story, but it's Harry Potter! (A fan of both HP and PJO XD)**

**Here's the summary "****Katie Bell has been recruited to play professionally for Puddlemere United! Unfortunately that means extra time with her super annoying ex-Captain, Wood. Another problem? Quidditch playing girls get no respect but Katie's out to change that." **

**Pleaseee read it? And pleaseee review? It secretly boosts my confidence :) **

**Seriously...all I need is 1 review to inspire me to write another chapter. If you're that lucky 1 reviewer I promise to write a huge thank you note in my story! (or 2...maybe 3? *hopeful*)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm I think the previous chapter had too much cursing but there was no other way that I could show the intensity of hates between Thalia and Nico.**

**Thalia's POV**

This is officially the worst day ever. First I almost get mauled by the son of Hades and now Gaia is rising? FML.

"How did she find us?" I asked frantically.

"Erm…the stench of ten demigods, a satyr, and a dryad not protected by Camp Half-Blood or our camp's barriers?" Annabeth replied. That girl is too smart for her own good.

"Gah and she brought an army? This day just keeps getting worse…" I muttered, "Okay guys. I'm making an executive decision here. We need the prisoners to fight."

There was uproar as the others started arguing.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, "Girls they have to. We don't stand a chance without back up. Silena what happened to those hand-cuffs you made?"

"What handcuffs?" Annabeth asked.

"I asked Silena to make special handcuffs in case we got into a situation like this. Snap one onto a prisoner and they'll be able to fight but won't be able to run away. It has a 20 foot radius." I replied calmly, as I strapped on armor.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Juniper whined.

"Didn't come up." I snapped on a shield, "Ready?"

They nodded and I briskly walked to the prisoners' cell. I slammed the door open, "Okay guys, we're being attacked by Mother Earth. Gaia. Get ready for battle."

"Why should we fight for you?" Percy snapped.

"Do you want to die?" I snapped back. He gulped and shook his head, "Good. Ladies pick a prisoner." Good thing they were all trained for battle and didn't ask too many questions. Of course my "friends" all picked the kid they kidnapped which left me with…that's right, _Nico._

I groaned, "Annabeth, wanna switch? I get Fish Boy, you get Dead Boy?" Of course Annabeth wasn't listening, instead she was giggling at whatever amusing thing Percy had said. If we weren't in a war situation I would have slapped her. When did she get so ditzy? I slammed the cuff onto Nico's arm and put the accompanying one around my wrist.

"Let's go!" I shouted. Silena handed out weapons to everyone including the guys but Percy and Nico had their own weapons. Well Percy had a pen; did he think he could write the monsters to death? Nico pulled a blade out of the ground, it looked like Stygian iron.

And then I was launched into a warzone.

**Nico's POV**

Basically little Ms. Thalia stormed into our cell, told us we were supposed to fighting the earth (did she want us to start polluting or something?), slapped a bracelet onto my wrist and dragged me outside. It was hell come alive.

There were so many monsters surrounding the twelve of us. As much as this was Thalia's fault I didn't want to die so I ripped the ground open and released a skeletal army. I saw Percy slashing monsters with Riptide, Annabeth at his back using a dagger. Hephaestus and mini-Aphrodite were throwing explosives that smelled like designer perfume. Travis and Katie were locked in heavy combat. Chris and Clarisse were actually competing to see who could kill more monsters while tree-girl and Grover were trying not to trip on anything. Dorks.

Thalia was amazing. I mean as much as I hate her guts, she was an incredible fighter. But I still hate her.

"FOOLISH LITTLE DEMIGODS!" Gaia's voice rose above the noise, "Do you honestly think you can defeat me? Gaia? Mother Earth!"

"Hell yeah!" Thalia said, aiming a thunderbolt at her. Then I got an idea.

"Percy remember that secret power we discovered?" I shouted above the crowd.

"Yeah!" he yelled back.

"On my count aim for Gaia! Thalia! Aim for Gaia when I say!" I bellowed.

"Okay?" she shouted.

"1…2…3…!" I screamed. Thalia released a thunder bolt at the same time Percy unleashed a blue bolt of energy and I did the same only mine was black. The three energies twirled together, yellow, blue, and black combining until it slammed into Gaia. The effect was instantaneous. Gaia was literally ripped apart and as she was being destroyed the monsters started exploding. I turned away so protect my face. Pieces of debris were flying everywhere towards her and I hoped that she wasn't reforming. I snuck a look and saw something much worse. Gaia was turning into a vortex dragging in Percy, Thalia, and I. Annabeth clung onto Percy and everyone else held on to her. Okay he was fine. Where's Thalia?

Crap. No one's holding on to her. I ran over and dragged her hand.

"You better as hell not let me go!" she screamed into her ear.

"I won't!" Why did I say that?, "I still hate you though!" But it wasn't good enough. We were still being pulled in.

I dug my heels into the ground and Thalia clung onto me for her dear pathetic life. Then suddenly someone pushed me. I turned to see it was one of the few monsters that remained. Thalia and I were thrust into the vortex.

**Thalia's POV**

I remember hitting my head on something and everything went dark. I groaned as I woke up. I was in the middle of a forest. But what was I lying on? It didn't feel like grass or twigs. Oh crap! It's Nico! I am going to pretend I didn't spend an extra 10 seconds lying there.

Then I scrambled off of him and looked around. Where the Zeus was I? I saw a city in the distance, maybe half a day's walk away from here. It looked kind of like Camp Half-Blood with Greek architecture but so much bigger. In fact it looked sorta like a replica of ancient Greece.

"Thalia!" a familiar voice shouted.

I turned to see Annabeth. But she wasn't really there. It was an Iris Message, "Annabeth! Phew! What happened?"

"I don't know. One second I was holding onto Percy and then I looked up and you and Nico were dragged into the vortex." She said.

"Do you know where I am?" I asked.

She hesitated.

"Annabeth." I growled, "Tell me where I am."

"Well…" she paused, "I did some research about the thing you, Nico, and Percy did. Apparently it's a combination of the Big Three's Children's power that has the ability to rip time and space. And that's what happened. So…I think you and Nico have gone back in time. To Ancient Greece."

**MUH HAHAHA CLIFF HANGER. The whole battle thing kinda sucked...sorry, but I just needed to think of a way to have Nico and Thalia sent back in time! Muh hahaahahah...can anyone guess which city they're nearby? Thanks for the 35 reviews! Review! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thalia's POV**

I'm stuck in Ancient Greece. With the idiot son of Hades who wants to kill me, and oh yeah! WE FREAKING DON'T KNOW HOW TO ESCAPE.

I twitched, "Annabeth, do you have any idea how we can escape?"

We were speaking via Iris Message.

"Well…I'm not sure. But you should find Camp Half-Blood and Chiron. He'll probably be able to send you to Mount Olympus where you'll have to plead to the gods to send you back to our time."

"Camp Half-Blood was around during this time?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah only it was really different from modern times. It was more brutal, in fact you might run into ancient heroes like Hercules or Achilles!" she replied. It would have been cool except I WAS FREAKING STUCK HERE. Now most girls would love to be stuck in my position, alone with an insanely hot guy in the middle of the forest. Emphasis on _alone. _Fortunately I'm not "most girls", in fact where did that part about Nico being hot come from? Shut up ADHD mind!

"Thanks Annabeth, I better wake Nico up. Take care of camp while I'm not there." And I cut the message off. In the meantime Nico had woken up and had listened to our conversation.

"So I'm stuck in Ancient Greece…with you?" I heard the disgust in his voice. Well wasn't he just a bundle of love?

"Yup." I said, popping the "P", "Now we have to find Camp Half-Blood, Version Super Old, get advice from the horse-dude aka Chiron, journey to Mount Olympus and beg the gods for help. Fun, right?"

"Sure…where are we?" he asked.

"Ancient Greece, I said that like two seconds ago." I retorted. Maybe his skull was thicker than I thought.

"No I mean where in Greece? If we're in ancient times it means the gods are more powerful, the monsters are more vicious, and depending on whether or not the gods have fought the Titans yet we're in major trouble." The Titans?

"How do we find out where we are?" I asked.

He pointed to the ground and summoned a skeletal, "As your commander I order you to reveal the position of present location." *jealous* I wanted eternal servants.

"The outskirts of Athens, sir." The skeleton replied.

"Where is Camp Half-Blood?" he asked again.

"At the base of Mount Olympus, sir."

"Thank you, you may leave." And the skeletal dissolved back into the ground, "Athens is nearly 160 miles from Mount Olympus."

I groaned, "It's going to take us _forever _to reach there!"

He nodded, "I know. Let's go into the city, maybe we can hitch-hike or something."

"Hitch-hiking? In Ancient Greece? Was the term even invented back then?"

He glared at me, "I don't know but we can't rely on the gods to help us. In ancient times the gods were more powerful and less willing to help mortals so we're stuck here."

I sighed, "We better start walking."

**Nico's POV**

I should get an award or something. I spent half a day listening to Thalia complain about everything. When she was finished criticizing our surroundings, she started complaining about me. Apparently my hair is "too long" and "feminine", I'm too "depressing" to talk to, and she's hungry. I honestly don't know how the last one is related to me. See most dudes would be happy to listen to a cute girl complain, maybe they'd even agree with her. But I'm not one of those guys. In fact I take that back. Thalia's not that cute. Sorta.

Finally we arrived at the gates of Athens. It was a breath taking city with olive trees planted everywhere. There were white marble buildings and statues that gleamed when the sun shone on them. There were also huge libraries and other academic places built to honor Athena.

"CAN WE EAT NOW?" Well of course Thalia wouldn't care about the fact that we were witnessing a real life ancient city in person. Noooo all she wanted was food.

"Uh, we kinda stand out." I said referring to our clothes. Thalia was wearing a black leather jacket, a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, converses and bloody armor. I was wearing the pink shirt mini-Aphrodite gave me, jeans, and bloody armor.

"Should we ditch the armor?" she asked, "I mean it's heavy to carry around and we don't have time to clean it."

I shrugged, "Okay. But what about the rest of our clothes?"

She glared at me, "What? Do you want me to strip or something?" I blushed. She whirled around and began marching down the streets of Athens calling over her shoulder, "You comin' Dead Boy?"

I sighed. Oh well, I really didn't have anything to lose.

OoOoOoOoO

People were giving us weird looks wherever we went. I noticed there weren't many women walking around the streets; it looked like we had entered the unsafe part of Athens where the poor and hopeless lived.

"Thalia." I hissed, "We need to be careful. Everyone here looks like they want to mug us."

She snorted, "As if they could get past _me._"

I grabbed her arm and snarled in her ear, "I don't care if you're the reincarnation of Zeus himself - "

" – well I sorta am - "

" – you are not going to draw attention to us." I ploughed right on, "You're not going to pick a fight, and you will not go around tossing your stupid hair and glaring with your 21st Century attitude. In Ancient Greece girls didn't get that much respect - "

" – it's not like we're getting any now - "

" – and you aren't going to make it any more obvious that we don't belong here." I finished my spiel.

"You done yet?" she asked cheekily. I glared at her, "Okay, you're done."

We were walking past a group of men when suddenly one of them grabbed Thalia. She kicked him right in the…well somewhere no guy ever want to be kicked, ancient or modern.

"Get your slimy hands off of me!" she snapped. He moaned in pain and she kicked him again for good measure.

"Control your woman!" one of the other guys yelled at me.

"Um…" was the cleverest answer I could manage.

"I'm not _his _woman!" she yelled back.

"Obviously you are. Why else would he be escorting you?" another guy said staying a safe distance away from Thalia. I could practically see the steam coming out of Thalia's ears.

"Wanna go?" she said threateningly. At this moment I realized this whole conversation had taken place in Greek. While I was making that interesting discovery, the first guy, the one who had grabbed Thalia, jumped up to his feet and grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"You don't know how to control your property." He said mockingly to me, "Perhaps you don't deserve to own it."

"I'm right here, you know!" Thalia said with irritation.

"We'll settle this right now." he said to me, "How about a little battle to see who owns the girl. You win, and we'll give you a favor. I win, and the girl belongs to me. Forever."

As appealing as the prospect of dumping Thalia here and leaving was to me, I couldn't just abandon her, "Deal."

**This was lots of fun to write. Btw, I don't want to sound whiny but it would be incredibly helpful if reviews were proof read? Because when I get a review like "I hate this. Update soon! :D" I really don't know how to feel about it lol.**

**Thanks for the 49 reviews! Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thalia's POV**

"We settle this right now." Ugly #1 said, "How about a little battle to see who owns the girl. You win, and we'll give you a favor. I win, and the girl belongs to me. Forever." Noo! Not forever! I'd rather be stuck with Nico! I could see Nico processing the information. I knew he really hated me, but would he really abandon me with this creep?

"Deal." He said. Oh phew, he does have a heart. Bless his little soul. Well actually I bet Hades has already blessed it…hmm…While I was pondering over whether or not Nico had a blessed soul, he and Ugly #1 were getting ready to fight.

I was feeling a rush of affection towards Nico (totally platonic) for actually fighting for me. True, I could beat up Ugly #1 without any trouble but it was nice to know Nico was risking his pathetic life for me.

I looked up and WHOA! HOLY (bleep bleep bleep) Nico was pulling off his shirt to get ready for battle. Damn. I mean yeah I saw him shirtless when I was kidnapping him but he had been asleep, drooling, and snoring at that time. Not exactly male-model material. But now…mmm I could bake sweet squares of ambrosia on that boy. Wait! First of all, who uses "sweet squares of ambrosia" as a go to? And second when did Nico get abs?

…perhaps not completely platonic.

Anyways when my perverted mind was done…erm…day dreaming I snapped back to reality. Both Nico and Ugly #1 had a sword out. Well Nico was a demigod trained from birth to fight…and the other guy wasn't. I'll spare the poor guy the details of the fight but Nico's sword was at his neck pretty soon.

"Surrender." Nico said. Darn it, boy! Why couldn't you have gotten at least a little bit sweaty! Grr, someone up in Olympus hates me.

I mentally slapped myself. I have to return back to my time zone not drool over Nico!

"I surrender." Ugly #1 said.

Nico held out his hand and pulled the guy up, "It was a fight well fought." You're laying it on way too thick, bro., "I believe you now will do a favor for us?"

The guy nodded, "Yes we promised."

"Can you tell us where we can get transportation? Horses or something?" he asked.

"Yes just go down the street. There's a barn. Tell the stable keeper Alexander sent you. He owes me one, he'll lend you horses." And then we got the heck out of there.

OoOoOoO

Sadly Nico pulled his shirt back on and we reached the barn. It was pretty big. There's really I had to say about it.

Nico rang the bell hanging outside, "HELLO?" he yelled.

"HELLO!" a voice called back, "How can I be of assistance?" A pretty old guy with unruly brown hair came out to greet us.

"Alexander sent us!" Nico said "He said you'd lend us horses?"

"Alexander? He finally released me from my debt! Excellent! I'll choose two hardy horses and be right back!"

"Well that was easy." I remarked.

"A little too easy…" Nico mused. I ignored his pessimism and started looking at the horses that surrounded us. There were lots of different colors but I really wasn't a horse person. Yeah, I could ride but I didn't really enjoy it. I guess I got a bit lost in my thoughts looking at the cute ponies and majestic stallions that when someone tapped my shoulder I jumped and almost fell into a pile of horse poop. Luckily Nico caught me in time.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled I took a few breaths, "Oh, it's just you." Nico was smirking.

"Wow Thalia, never thought you'd be so jumpy…I think my stunning good looks had something to do with it?" he drawled. I colored and mentally thanked Aphrodite for not letting him know about the little spaz attack I had about his previous state of shirtlessness.

"I…err…" I realized how close we were. His eyes were really pretty. I mean, yeah they were black, but they were so full of life…ironic since he's the son of Hades? I was completely entrapped by his eyes but I realized how close we were. Close enough to kiss actually. Whoa was he leaning in? I felt myself wanting to be closer to him. His hands were still on my waist when he suddenly looked up and nearly dropped me into the pile of horse poop.

"Hey there beautiful!" he called out to someone behind me. I was cursing him under my breath, "If I didn't know better I would have thought you were the reincarnation of Aphrodite herself."

"What? Zeus not good enough?" I snarled. I turned around to see a beautiful girl in the stable. Okay, where the hell did she come from? She had really long blond hair that was shining, the "perfect" figure, soft looking skin, and pretty facial features. And yes, there were was Nico practically drooling and attempting to hit on her.

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only Ten I see." He said. I wanted to gag.

"Um…" *giggle giggle*, "What's this Tennessee you speak of?" She was a giggler. I hated her.

"Oh…my bad. If I could rearrange the keyboard I'd out U and I together." He winked. She didn't understand his 21th Century pick up lines. I was fuming at this point.

"You're so sweet *giggle giggle*…but isn't that your woman over there?" she said, apparently referring to me.

"Her? No…she's my…erm…sister!" Nico said quickly.

"_Sister?" _I squawked, "You were about to kiss me like two seconds ago!"

"She doesn't look like your sister." The girl bit her lip, thinking. Apparently it was too much for her three brain cells to handle.

"We both have dark hair…" Nico said unconvincingly. Oh yeah? That's your best excuse?, "And we share the same father. Her mother was a slave." EXCUSE ME?

I was about to throttle him when I saw a shimmer out of the corner of my eye. The girl wasn't normal.

I took a breath and tried to act normal, "We've never met you before. Who are you?" And why the hell are you flirting with Nico?

"I'm…um…Agatha." I hate that name. I hate her more, "I'm from…um…Sparta."

"I've always wanted to meet a girl from Sparta, especially one as beautiful as you!" Nico exclaimed. The girl was shimmering more. Was she a monster?

"*giggle* thank you. You're not so bad looking yourself." She tossed her hair. Grr.

Nico beamed like he had just won the jackpot. Wait a sec…the son of Hades grinning ear-to-ear? That's pretty rare. I looked at his eyes. They looked like they were glazed over, I couldn't see the life in them. The girl must be doing something to him. Why didn't it affect me? Maybe it was a love spell.

"Well we've been here long enough. Nice meeting you, Agatha but we gotta roll." I grabbed Nico's sleeve and started dragging him out.

"But I want to stay with the pretty girl!" he whined. Screw you.

"Sorry half-blood." The girl suddenly growled, "You've lucked out." And then she pounched transforming into an _empousai. _Damn! I pulled out my sword and parried just in time.

What the heck? _Empousai _had never been known to cast love spells! _If we're in ancient times it means the gods are more powerful, the monsters are more vicious, and depending on whether or not the gods have fought the Titans yet we're in major trouble._ Nico's word echoed in my ears. The monsters could trick us more easily.

But I wasn't completely powerless either. In fact being here in Greece seemed to enhance my powers. I electrocuted her and then decapitated her in one clean blow. Somewhere in our battle Nico had fallen unconscious, precariously close to the horse doo-doo.

I slapped him, hard. He woke up with a start, "What the hell was that for? What happened?"

I scowled at him. I was about to explain when the stable dude came back. Well it's about time.

"Your horses are ready!" he said cheerfully.

And once again, we got the heck out of there as fast as we could.

**Jealous Thalia? ;) Thanks for the 65 reviews! Review**

**Evil Taco Overlordxp – don't worry, the review thing wasn't about your review (your review actually made me laugh a lot lol), it's just that some people have iPods that "correct" the stuff they type so I just wanted to make sure people knew what they were being auto-corrected.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, guess what? This story has been nominated in the PJO fanfic awards in the General Category! (THANK YOU Thalia Marie Grace!) How cool is that? (The ironic thing is that I'm subscribed to the story I'm running against…lol) So please vote for me at: (link in my profile) **

**And that's why I made this chapter so long so you'd feel inspired to vote for me ;) (it's 2000+ words! :O)**

**NOW READ:**

**Annabeth's POV (bleh…she's kinda boring)**

I couldn't believe Thalia and Nico were stuck in Ancient Greece. It wasn't fair. Neither of them would appreciate the opportunity to check out the architecture! UGH WHY DO THE FATES HATE ME? *sob*

Anyways after Nico and Thalia got pulled into the vortex, this is what happened:

_*Flashback*_

_I clung onto Percy willing him not to fall into the vortex. His arms were around me and though I knew I could possibly die at any moment I could not help but notice how muscular they were. _

_BOOM! Gaia and all the monsters exploded at the moment at which Nico and Thalia were dragged in. Percy and I held onto each other for a few more seconds before breaking apart. I took a look at the scene around us. There was nothing._

_Well I mean, not _nothing _but it didn't look like mini-World War Three had just been fought in this very spot. It was quite strange actually, there was no blood anywhere or signs of a fight. I saw Silena kissing Beckendorf quite forcefully as thanks for saving her life. I rolled my eyes. Clarisse and Chris were actually arguing over something, Katie was bandaging Travis's arm and Juniper and Grover were freaking out, not realizing that the fight was over._

_"Hey!" I shouted calling everyone to attention, "Anyone seriously hurt or on the brink of death?" _

_I got no response, "Okay everyone back into the bus! Prisoners back into the back! Let's move." My girls started dragging their captives inside. Even Silena stopped for a moment, gave Beckendorf one last peck and then shoved him through the door. _

_Percy hissed into my ear, "How can you do this to us?" _

_I took a step back, "What?" I asked angrily._

_"We fought for you! And now you're still going to keep us captive?" he snarled._

_"Yes." I said calmly._

_"That's not fair!"he yelled._

_"Newsflash Fish Boy! Life's not fair!"he grabbed onto me and I pushed him away. I noticed a button on my handcuff. I pressed it. Percy gave a short moan as if he'd been electrocuted. I realized it was a defense mechanism for the controller, "You didn't like that did you? Either get into the damn bus or _else._" Percy got back on the bus._

_After the prisoners had been packed up, I went to the control room. That's when I Iris Messaged Thalia and learned she was stuck in Ancient Greece._

_*End flashback*_

"Annabeth! Annabeth! ANNABETH!"

"WHAT?" I asked whirling around to see Silena, Katie, Clarisse, and Juniper standing there, "Oh it's just you guys." I explained to them the Thalia-Nico-Greece situation.

After a long silence, Silena spoke up, "What do we do about the prisoners?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, not liking where this was going.

"They fought for us, they risked their lives for us." Katie said, "Should we release them or something?"

"No." Clarisse said, "That defeats the whole point of the 'hostage situation'".

"I agree with Clarisse." I said.

"But it's not fair!" Silena whined.

"Was it fair when Artemis was captured? Was it fair when Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon made their own foolhardy decisions? No! There's nothing we can do about it!" I snapped.

"I propose a vote." Katie said, "To let them go or not."

"Fine." I said, "All those in favor of keeping them hostage." Clarisse and I raised our hands. "All those against?" Juniper, Silena, and Katie raised their hands.

"Ha! We win!" Juniper said, triumphantly.

"Sorry Juni, your vote doesn't count." Clarisse said, rolling her eyes.

"Why not?" she whined.

"You're not a demigod. We can let the satyr go anyways, he's pretty useless." She replied. It was true.

"And what about Thalia?" I asked, "She's the leader of this mission. I say we keep them hostage until she figures out a way to get back from Ancient Greece."

"Agreed." Silena said.

"Me too." Katie said.

"Fine." Juniper still glaring at Clarisse."

"Kay." Clarisse said, grinning.

**Thalia's POV**

I hate horses. I freaking hate these four legged creatures. I mean sure they're cute to look at but when you've been sitting on one for two hours? Not cool! And the worst part? I was beginning the reach the limit of being jostled on this stupid thing and Nico looked totally comfortable! *teenage girl angst grumble*. The only reason I'm so cranky is I'm hungry.

"Okay there, Thalia?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up." I snapped wincing as the horse made a totally illegal jump.

"Will you please tell me what happened?" he asked for the billionth time. For some reason he didn't remember the beautiful girl, the failish pick up lines, or the part when he said I was his sister and the daughter of a slave. He only remembered the _empousai. _

I refused to tell him what happened because it was too awkward. What was I gonna say? _I got lost in your beautiful eyes, we almost kissed, you made an 180 degree turn and then hit on the empousai? _No way!, "I'm not telling you!" I said, for the billionth time.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy nottttttttttttttt?" Who knew how immature the seventeen year old son of Hades could be?

"Because I said so. Can we please stop for a rest? My legs are killing me." I said, finally breaking.

"Sure." Nico said smugly. I got off and almost fell down. My poor legs couldn't hold me up so I sat on the ground, "Something wrong Thalia?" I'm going to kill him, then go down to Hades and KILL HIM AGAIN. Infuriating little brat!

"No, it's all good. I'm sitting on the ground because…I…um…love dirt." Nicely done, Thalia.

"Sure you do." He said, rolling his eyes, "Okay let's go."

"What?" I complained, "We just got here! We need to eat!" The stable dude had also thoughtfully gotten us supplies.

"Fine." Nico said and I happily ate to my heart's content. Or stomach's content, "You're so stupid!" I turned to see my horse running away. Apparently I forgot to tie it to something and it decided it's new rider was going to be freedom.

"Good riddance!" I said happily.

"No! Do you realize what this means? We have to share a freaking horse!" he snapped.

"NO!" I said beginning to chase the damn horse but it got too far away.

"You are a complete failure!" he yelled.

"You shouldn't be talking!" I yelled back.

"I didn't just lose a horse!" he snapped.

"It wanted to be free!" I retorted.

"So?"

"So if I kept it in captivity I could be accused of animal proof!"

"That makes no sense!"

"Yes it does!"

"You'd make a terrible lawyer!" **(A/N: lol does anyone else see the reference to my other story? ;) )**

"So? Lawyers are stupid!"

"No they aren't!"

"Yes they are!"

Nico groaned in exasperation, "This is going nowhere. Let's go. You can sit behind because you suck at riding." It took all my self control not to giggle like a ten year old boy at the unintended innuendo. Nico must have noticed because a second later he blushed, "Riding animals. Like horses." To cover up the awkward moment he climbed on the horse but didn't offer me help to mount up. I scrabbled on and realized that I had to hold on to him. Oh my gods that means I get to hold on to those chocolate abs. SCORE! I mean…erm…no wait, that's exactly what I mean.

"Hold on tight." He said, "We can't waste time." Then he dug his heels into the horses side and I clung on to him for dear life. Thank you Silena for making these shirts so thin. I shoved my face into his back to protect my face from the wind and breathed in his Nico-scent.

**Nico's POV**

Thalia is so stupid. How the hell do you lose a _horse? _It's a freaking animal! I feel bad for arguing though, she really doesn't like horses, and she did look pretty green after getting off. Even now when we're riding together, she has her arms locked around me in a death gripe and I can feel her breathing into my back. Actually it really tickles but I'm not going to let her know it.

After a few minutes she relaxed her arms slightly so it felt like she was hugging me instead of trying to throttle me. It felt nice. IT WAS NICE THAT SHE WASN'T TRYING TO THROTTLE ME NOT THAT SHE WAS HUGGING ME. I promise!

-2 really long hours later-

"Thalia?" I asked making sure she was still alive, "We reached the next town. We need to rest for the night."

"Ermfkl;gjlds;kfjg." Was the only reply I got.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." I grinned. She was cute when she was incohenrantly mumbling.

"I'm getting off, okay?" I had stopped in front of an inn because I didn't really want to camp out in the country.

"Alright." I said, biting back a laugh. I got off after her and steadied her, "You k?"

"Yup." She said stretching, "So let's get a room?" I stared at her and she flushed, "Not like that…" boy is today full of unintentional That's-what-she-said jokes or what?

"Yeah…" this was getting so awkward that I just opened the door for her and we entered.

A nice old lady came up to us, "Welcome to Ambrosia Inn! We have humble but clean rooms available for your comfort!"

"Thank you." Thalia smiled, "Room for two, two beds?" she asked.

The lady gave us a suggestive look, winked at me and said, "Okay follow me." She led us upstairs, "Room 20! Have fun!" What was that supposed to mean?

Thalia opened the door. The first thing we saw was a sign that said 'Aphrodite Suite'. Crap. There was a huge king sized bed in the middle with several heart shaped pillows.

"I hate old ladies." Thalia grumbled flopping on the bed, "And I'm tired." Then she got up and went to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and dropped my bags on the floor. I pulled my shirt and jeans off because guys sleep in their boxers. Then I laid down in the middle of the bed, making sure I took up all the space.

"Get off the bed fatty!" ah, the charming voice of the one and only Thalia Grace.

"Make me." I said, my voice muffled by the pillows. She pounced on me trying to push me to a side. I growled and looked up then stopped. She was wearing a cami and the shortest freaking shorts I've ever seen. Holy crap. She took advantage of my moment of distraction by launching herself at me, attempting to shove me off the bed.

I rolled over, pining her under me.

"Too weak." I said sweetly, "Guess I'll just have to sleep like this." Her skin was really soft.

"GETOFFME!" she snarled.

"No, I don't think I will. Good night Thalia." I said and she started flailing her arms.

I raised myself up on my elbows until she stopped moving. I made sure my hair flopped into my face in a way that I knew made chicks go crazy. That's when I realized what position we were in. Our faces were inches apart and our bodies were pressed together. I felt her heartbeat quicken and I mentally grinned. Set, check, and mate. Thalia couldn't resist me and my Nico-sexiness though she pretended to be repulsed by me. I felt my own heartbeat quicken a little too, but I ignored it. Stupid hormones.

"Thalia", I whispered in her ear and felt her shiver, "You just can't resist me, can you?" Muh haha this was getting good. She remained silent.

"Cat got your tongue? Wishing something else caught it?" I asked suggestively, and internally snickered.

I brushed my lips against the edge of her jaw taking pleasure in the fact that she totally at my mercy. I moved my lips across her cheek until I was at the edge of her mouth, "So what would happen if I kissed you? Would you freak out and go into commando mood or would you kiss me back?"

We laid like that for a while until she finally looked at me and then said…

**HAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! I**

**I actually thought this chapter was a tiny bit boring because there's a little too much love and a little too less adventure. For all my awesome readers who don't really like the lust stuff, don't worry, next chapter will be adventure packed!**

**Thank you so much for the 75 reviews! :) Please vote for my story! :D**

**Your directions: read...review...vote! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter kinda sucked :( But this one will be epic XD**

_"Cat got your tongue? Wishing something else caught it?" I asked suggestively, and internally snickered. I brushed my lips against the edge of her jaw taking pleasure in the fact that she totally at my mercy. I moved my lips across her face until I was at the edge of her mouth, "So what would happen if I kissed you? Would you freak out and go into commando mood or would you kiss me back?" _

_She looked at me and then said…_

**Thalia's POV**

Well I never had to reply to that because at that moment we heard a huge explosion from the distance. We got up and hurried to the window to see something that resembled fireworks light up the sky.

I squinted and saw a mountain, "Nico, what's that?"

He'd gone very pale, "Mount Othrys." My jaw dropped. In the myths, Mount Othrys had been the camp for the Titans during the First Titan War. But since we were demigods and knew there was a grain of truth in every myth that meant…

"We've landed in the middle of a Titan War?" I asked weakly.

He nodded, "Unfortunately."

"Suit up. It's time to scout the area." I said. I ran over the bathroom and dressed in record time, "Let's go." We climbed out the window and landed on the ground. I didn't want to have to leave through the stairs in case we attracted attention.

"Let's ditch the horse." Nico whispered. I agreed. Stupid four-legged animal. Now I bet you're wondering how we quickly went from laying-in-bed-and-potentially-making-out mode to battle mode. We're demigods, we're trained to adapt to new situations because our lives depend on it. But I still was overly aware of Nico's presense.

"Let's go through the back streets instead of traveling on the main road." I whispered back. I took an alley way and Nico followed. Since this was a pretty small town, we reached the outskirts in about fifteen minutes. There was a forest in between the town and the mountain and I was thankful for it, because it would provide the villagers some protection.

I began trekking my way through the trees when Nico hissed in my ear, "We're being watched." I stopped still, pulling out my sword.

"Act natural." I whispered.

"Yes because it's completely normal for random people to be walking through the forest at night." He muttered.

"Don't be such a whiner." I whispered-yelled. We had been walking for another five minutes when I heard the bushes rustle and I knew we were surrounded.

"We know you're there." A male voice rang out, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Reveal yourselves!" I said back.

"First tell us who you are." The voice replied.

"Show yourselves and then we'll tell you who we are. We mean no harm and will not fight unless provoked." I said.

Five figures came out of the trees. They were demigods. I just knew it because they gave off that aura of awesomeness that all demigods have.

"We have revealed ourselves. Who are you?" the leader asked.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." A gasp rang out, "We know you're demigods, and so are we. Who are you?"

"I am Hercules, son of Zeus."

"I am Theseus, son of Poseidon."

"Jason, son of Zeus."

"Achilles."

"I am Atalanta."

My eyes widened, "Holy crap. You guys are the real thing!" Nico seemed to be having the same revelation. These were the actual heroes. The real deal. The myths come alive. This was like meeting a celebrity.

"What?" Achilles was a man of few words.

I regained my composure, "Take us to Chiron."

"You know of Chiron, little sister?" I think that was Jason.

"Um, yeah." OH MY GODS I HAD TWO BIG BROTHERS!, "Big bro." Nico smirked.

Atalanta came up to me and smiled, "It's nice to see a female demigod leading the idiot male around."

I instantly liked her, "I know right? Girls rule!" She laughed and I could tell we'd be good buds.

"So where are you from?" Jason asked.

"The futur - " Nico started.

"A far away place." I cut him off, "It's called…erm…New York." Nico coughed.

"What is your clan name?" Hercules asked.

"The…um…uh…" Come on Thalia, think!, "The Yankees." Phew, that was close. I could tell Nico was smothering his laughs.

"The New York Yankees?" Atalanta asked. BAHAHAHAHA I had to resist laughing too, "I've never heard of them."

"Our arch enemies are the Boston Red Sox." Nico said.

I snorted, "Every year, April to September they try to defeat us, but we're better."

"We have a showdown every year, called the World Series." He added.

"It's a huge event. One of our greatest heroes was named Babe Ruth." I said. This was fun.

"He was amazing. A real star." Nico and I looked at each other and started cracking up.

Hercules and Jason suddenly stopped to look at us. That's when I realized how huge they were compared to Nico. Yeah, Nico was over six feet but just barely. It looked like they were at least 6' 5". And they were ripped. Like Nico was lean muscle but they were _massive. _Like mini-Titans.

"You two are not romantically involved, are you?" Jason growled in a big brother way.

"Ew no!" we said simultaneously.

"Good." Hercules rumbled, "Because we have our eyes on you, son of Hades."

"Hurt our sister and we will come after you." Jason added.

I beamed, "I've always wanted to have huge, overly protective big brothers."

Jason ruffled my hair, "Thank you?"

"Jason's very _protective._" Atalanta said dreamily. Oh my gods, she had a crush on him!

Jason smiled at her, "Atalanta's a very good warrior, Thalia. Stick with her if you need help." Atalanta blushed and looked at her feet. Note to self, get these two together.

"We're here." Achilles said. Ooo he managed two words!

"Where are we?" Nico asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." Jason said.

"But I thought the camp was near Mount Olympus?" I asked.

"It is." Hercules said, "But this is a battle station with only the best demigods from each god stationed to watch Mount Othrys."

"I should mention something about the way our camp works." Jason said uncomfortably, "We…er…well."

"Cut the fluff." Theseus snapped, "You'll have to prove your worth here. That means a duel. Son of Hades, you look like you'll be able to handle it, but what about you, little girl?" Bitch, please.

I smirked, "I bet I could kick your ass."

"It's been settled." Jason said, "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus has challenged you, Theseus, son of Poseidon. Do you accept?"

"Yes." Bring it.

**This chapter is so much more epic than the previous one. Yay for Jason-Atalanta! (IDK why I made it up but I thought it was rather cute).**

**Please vote for this story if you like it :) (The link is in my profile ^_^)**

**Thank you for the 83 reviews! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**btw I know this story is pretty inaccurate with regard to the actual myths but I thought since they were in Ancient Greece, they should meet the legit heroes...hope you don't mind!**

**Nico's POV**

"I should mention something about the way our camp works." Jason said uncomfortably, "We…er…well."

"Cut the fluff." Theseus snapped, "You'll have to prove your worth here. That means a duel. Son of Hades, you look like you'll be able to handle it, but what about you, little girl?"

Thalia smirked, "I bet I could kick your ass." I bet she could.

"It's been settled." Jason said, "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus has challenged you, Theseus, son of Poseidon. Do you accept?"

"Yes." There was a long silence.

"Uh guys? It's night…don't duels usually happen during the daytime when you're less likely not to trip on something?" I said.

Thalia rolled her eyes at me, "Way to ruin the dramatic moment."

"Sorry Thals." I replied.

"We're almost there, right Jason?" Atalanta asked Jason, fluttering her eyelashes slightly. Hmm, she was kind of cute. But not my type.

"Yup." He said, grinning back at her, "C'mon Thalia…and Dead Boy."

"Oh my gods! I call him that too! We definitely are related!" Thalia said happily. Gee thanks. Jason put his arm around her, in a brotherly way. Theseus was close behind when I realized how he was staring at her. He was…checking her out. What the Hades? How dare he insult her ability to fight and then start mentally undressing her?

Hercules must have noticed because he stepped in between them, but not before giving Theseus a dirty look. My respect for that guy has gone up infinitely. Achilles followed.

"Son of Hades, why are you so quiet?" Atalanta asked me, "Thinking about a special girl?" She winked at me and nodded towards Thalia. Luckily we were in the back so the others didn't hear.

"Thinking of a special guy?" I said, nodding towards Jason. She blushed, I smirked, "Apparently so."

"I must warn you. Our camp is very different from the New York Yankees." What? Oh yeah, I bit back a snicker, "I am the only girl living there because I've proved my worth several times over so the males will not bother me. However some of them will harass Thalia because when they see her, all they see is a form of entertainment. If you care for the girl…just be careful." I nodded.

"Atalanta! Hurry up!" Jason called.

"You too, Dead Boy!" Thalia said. I groaned, would they ever let that name go?

"Coming!" I said, smiling despite the fact I hated that name.

**Thalia's POV**

I couldn't wait to beat the crap outta Theseus. How dare he call me 'little girl'? SCREW HIM TO HADES! But then poor Nico would have to deal with him…SCREW HIM TO TARTARUS! I was enjoying having Jason's arm around me because I've always wanted a big brother to protect me and threaten my potential boyfriends…and no I'm not thinking of anyone in particular…

"We're here." Jason announced. I looked up to see a mini-version of Camp Half-Blood. There were only three huge tents and then one mini-one.

"Back at camp, we have cabins, but since this is just a battle-station, we use tents to conserve space. The mini-one's mine." Atalanta said, "Thalia, you may stay with me instead of these smelly guys!"

I laughed, "Thank gods!"

"Hey!"Hercules, Achilles, Theseus, Jason, and Nico said at the same time which only made us laugh harder.

"I do not smell." Nico said.

"Liar." I said. But he didn't smell bad. In fact he smelled amazing. Just an observation.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Come on Thalia. I need sleep." Atalanta begged me. I followed her to her tent saying, "See you guys tomorrow! Prepared to be defeated, Fish Head!" Theseus glowered at me.

Atalanta's tent was small but cozy. There were only two beds in there, and then something that resembled a bathroom.

"Is that a bathroom?" I asked, looking at it suspiciously.

She laughed, "Yeah, it's a gift from the gods. Good ol' Hepphie created ten or eleven of these tents once when he was bored and gifted them to us." I mentally thanked Hephaestus.

"I so could use a shower right now." I said looking at the bathroom longingly.

"By all means, go ahead." She said.

"I don't have clothes to change into…" I said somewhat sheepishly.

Atalanta rolled her eyes, "You know all you have to do is ask, right? I have extra sets of clothes, armor, and pretty much anything you need. Just go take a shower." She shoved some clothes into my hands and pretty much pushed me into the bathroom.

"Thank you wise Atalanta, Goddess of Hand-me-down clothing." I grinned and then went in to take a quick shower. I dried myself off and looked at what Atalanta had given me. New underwear! Yes! She also gave me a black t-shirt and some black pants. I pulled them on, along with my leather jacket but I left my boots off.

I came back into the normal room to see Atalanta polishing her armor, "Thank you so much." I said, grinning.

"No problem! Sorry about all the black though, it's for camouflage." Atalanta smiled back.

"It's okay, I like black." I said.

"That's strange." Atalanta pondered this for a moment, then asked, "Is is because the son of Hades wears all black?" She winked at me. I blushed and said, "I dunno what you're talking about."

"Look, I may be no Aphrodite but there is no doubt in my mind that you fancy him!" she said gleefully.

Well two can play this game, "What about you? I think you _fancy _my dear older brother Jason! Want me to put in a good word for you?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

It was her turn to turn red, "I…erm…Jason and I are just friends…but yes." I grinned widely.

"I cannot believe this. I am discussing guys with Atalanta. The Atalanta." I said then frowned, "Wait who's your godly parent?" I don't remember her having one from the myths.

"Well you see, when I was born my father wanted a boy. So he abandoned me on a hill but Artemis sent a bear to take care of me. She blessed me to have the strength and endurance of a demigod and has always looked after me, so I consider her to be like my godly mother." She said. Wow, Artemis has been looking out for female demigods throughout the centuries, eh? That brings me to another very excellent question:

"Why are there no other girls here?" I asked, frowning.

Atalanta rolled her eyes, "Most girls are daughters of Aphrodite or are used as pawns in marriage to ally kingdoms. I used to have a very good friend named Meg **(A/N: DISNEY REFERNCE!) **who was a very good warrior. Then she took an unnatural liking to Hercules and now refuses to fight, saying it's 'unladylike' and that no one will want to marry her."

I snorted, "Losers."

"I agree." Atalanta and I grinned at each other, united by disgust.

"Theseus is a pompous, obnoxious pig." I declared.

"My thoughts exactly. Good night!" and like that she was out. I followed suit.

-Morning-

"Thalia, wake up!"

"Annabeth, go away." I grumbled.

"Who's Annabeth? WAKE UP!" Was that Atalanta?

"No."

"You missed Nico's duel. They always fight shirtless."

_"WHAT?" _That got me up and Atalanta fell over laughing. I glared at her, "That's not funny." She was actually rolling on the floor laughing at me.

"I hate you." I said in a huff.

"I…sorry…it was the only…way…to get you…up." She said, taking huge breaths between each word.

Hmph.

"Let's eat?" she said.

"Yes!" I said, appeased.

"Wait, I must warn you of something." She said, sounding serious, "The boys here will see you as nothing but entertainment."

I narrowed my eyes, "Well I'll just have to show them that NO ONE messes with Thalia Grace."

**I could have ended it here, but I didn't XD**

**Nico's POV**

Jason led me to the Mess Hall. He was actually a pretty chill guy. We went to a table where Achilles and Hercules were stuffing their faces with food. A few minutes later, Atalanta entered, followed by Thalia. Every head turned to look at them and I tried to ignore the fact that I wanted to rip every leering guys' eyes out for checking her out. There were wolf whistles and catcalls, and Thalia looked vaguely uncomfortable but kept her head held high.

"Thalia! Good to see you!" It was Jason who was beckoning her over to him.

"Sup, bro?" she asked, "Finally ditched the pink?" she smirked at me apparently referring to the fact I was wearing black jeans and a t shirt.

"Oh shut up." I said with irritation.

Some guy came up to us and said:

_Mysterious girl,_

_Your incredible beauty,_

_Has captured my heart._

**(A/N: My fail attempt at poetry...)**

"Erm, thanks?" Thalia said, looking nauseated, "Who are you, again?"

"Me? I'm Orpheus, son of Apollo, god of music, healing, and poetry." He said, bowing deeply.

"That explains the bad haiku." I sneered. Thalia laughed.

Orpheus puffed out his chest and said, "Who are you? The child of a minor god?" The eyes of everyone in the hall turned to us. Oh, he did not just go there.

I made the temperature drop until the guy was practically freezing his toga off, "di Angelo, Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades, God of the Underworld, your greatness fears, and your untimely death." Perhaps that was a little but too dramatic but it was hilarious seeing the guy's expression. He fainted. I returned the temperature to its normal place. I continued eating as if I normally threatened people on a daily basis.

"Nicely done di Angelo." Jason nodded to me with respect.

"Thanks man." I replied. I thought I'd effectively scared off any guys who tried to flirt with Thalia but there were still some idiots who tried to talk to her.

Jason was getting irritated with every guy who came up to us so he stood on the table and yelled, "LISTEN UP!" The room went silent and everyone looked at us, "Stop flirting with my sister."

"Why not? She's free game!" someone called out. I could see a vein throbbing in Jason's neck.

"No she's not." Jason said. His eye was twitching.

"Why? Is she promised to anyone?" Someone else called. The vein was going to explode at any time.

"Erm…Yes. Yes she is." Jason said. Thalia looked furious.

"Who?"

"Uh..." Jason looked around before his eyes came to rest on me, "Nico. Yes Thalia has been promised to Nico so stop harassing her with your idiot proclamations of love." _WHAT?_

**LOL...Read. Review. And Vote! BTW this chapter was 2000+ words just in case why you were wondering why it was so long. Do you prefer around 2000 word chapters? Or do you like shorter chapters there are around 1000 words? Leave your opinion in the reviews! **

**I might need 2 or 3 OCs as random guys at camp who harass Thalia. Don't make them Big Three kids. If you can link it to a myth, that'd be great, otherwise a normal OC is fine! :)**

**Do you think Alexander Green, son of Demeter should make a cameo appearance in this story? ;) (Read 'The Lawyer, the Engineer, and the Redhead' if you didn't get the reference)**

**SORRY FOR THE ANNOYINGLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! Thanks for the 97 reviews! Maybe we can bring it to 100? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"_Uh..." Jason looked around before his eyes came to rest on me, "Nico. Yes Thalia has been promised to Nico so stop harassing her with your idiot proclamations of love." What had I gotten into?_

**Thalia's POV **

I was furious. I pulled both Nico and Jason by their ears out of the tent and threw them to the ground.

"Explain." I barked.

"I had nothing to do with this!" Nico said, cowering in fear.

"Listen Thalia. Can't we talk about this peacefully?" Jason said nervously. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"No! You just forced me with _it_", pointing to Nico, "without asking me first!" I was on a roll here.

"But - "

"What kind of older brother are you?" I snarled.

"I'm - "

"No respect for women here! And you!" I said, turning to Nico, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I - "

"That's right, NO ONE LISTENS TO THALIA ANYMORE."

"Please - "

"Oh no you don't, you little booger!"

"THALIA GRACE." A new voice announced. I turned to see Atalanta. Jason and Nico ran and hid behind her. Cowards, "What in Hades are you doing?"

"Giving these two imbeciles a piece of my mind!" I growled. I swear, I saw Jason and Nico whimper.

"Why don't you take it out on Theseus? You still have to duel him." She suggested.

I thought about it for a moment, then said, "Deal."

I walked back into the tent, "Theseus, son of Poseidon, prepare to be defeated!"

He stood up and got all in my face, "Don't count on it."

"Bring it."

**-5 minutes later after I put on armor and we moved to the dueling field-**

Theseus was standing across from me, wearing only one of those weird Greek skirt things. I resisted the urge to laugh. We both were equipped with only a sword and a shield. The rest of the guys at camp were watching, jeering, cheering, etc. I blocked all of it out and concentrated on Theseus. He was stronger than I was, but I was faster.

He lunged and I blocked. Okay, he's also impulsive. We parried a few blows before he kicked my ankle, tripping me. So he wants to play dirty, eh? Watch me. I rolled before he could remove my head from my body and got back up, behind him. He whirled and blocked my thrust just in time.

I feigned to the right and came in from the left, leaving a scratch on his left arm. It seemed to throw him into a rage. He ran towards me shouting all kinds of obscenities. I kicked him in the shin so that he teetered towards my left, leaving his right side exposed. I was about to jam into him when he regained his balance and brought his sword down, leaving a gash from my shoulder to my hip. It wasn't deep, thank Hades.

However I was running out of energy and I had to end this soon. I hooked my shield underneath his and ripped it off, leaving us both shieldless. I then hooked my wrist underneath his and twirled his sword of his hand and before he could recover, I kicked him so hard that I wasn't sure if he'd be able to have children later. He fell and I put my sword at his neck.

"Surrender." I gasped. I pressed my sword into his neck to draw some blood for emphasis.

"I surrender." He said. Then I passed out.

**Nico's POV**

When I saw Thalia faint, Jason and I ran over to catch her before she fell.

"She's losing too much blood!" I said, my voice getting dangerously high.

"Orpheus! Get over here!" Jason yelled. Orpheus looked at her and then started pulling her shirt off.

"Not here." Jason, Atalanta, and I all growled. He blinked and Jason carried her to Atalanta's tent. Atalanta pulled off shirt and put a blanket on her while we three respectfully looked away. Well Jason and I looked away, I bet you ten drachmas Orpheus was looking, that little creep. No wonder Hades didn't let him get away with his lover, Eurydice in the myths. It was cuz he was a little pedophile.

Atalanta got nectar and ambrosia while Orpheus prayed to his father and recited some hymns. The gash began to knit itself up until all that was left was a thin scar.

"She needs only rest now." Orpheus gasped and then he fainted too.

**-Later-**

My duel was with Achilles. But since I knew where his Achilles's heel was, our duel lasted about two minutes. I guess its sorta cheating I can't help it if the Greeks made his bad foot into a legend!

The only people Atalanta was letting into her tent weas Orpheus, Jason, and I. I'd been sitting there for about ten minutes when Thalia started twitching and mumblings things like: ….burger…Artemis…Mountain…Othrys…capture…Then she jerked up and shouted, "Artemis is in trouble!"

"What?" I managed. She got out of bed, only to trip over the sheets. I caught her and gently set her back on the bed.

"I had a dream." Nope this isn't Martin Luther King Jr style, demigods dreams are never good, "The Titans. They captured Artemis. We have to help!"

"Stay here. I'll find Jason and Atalanta." She nodded.

I left her camp and looked around. I saw Paris, the pretty boy looking in a mirror, Hector, his older brother looking at him in disapproval, Menelaus and Ajax arguing over something, Hercules lifting weights, Achilles practicing, Odysseus thinking, and Theseus sulking. But no Jason.

I looked into the big tent which was currently deserted. Oh crap. I saw Atalanta and Jason sitting really close to each other and I mentally kicked myself because I knew that they were having a 'moment', but saving the Goddess of the Hunt is a little bit more important than Aphrodite's idiot plans. I coughed really loudly and they sprang apart.

"Erm…sorry guys. But Thalia had a dream that the Titans have Artemis captive." I said awkwardly.

"Artemis? We have to help!" Atalanta said. Obviously.

"Yeah so I'll meet you guys at Thalia's tent in 5 minutes?" I asked.

"Yup." They chorused. And I got the hell outta there.

I walked back into Thalia's tent to see Paris, the pretty boy flirting with her.

"You're so beautiful that I'd go against the entire Greece for you." he said in a girlyish voice. If only he knew. Cough Helen Cough.

"Back off." I snarled from behind him. He turned around quickly and stuttered, "N-n-n-ico…you're back s-s-s-o soon."

"Yeah. I am. Leave." I towered over the guy. He scrambled out of there. I rolled my eyes, "He's all talk, no action."

Thalia laughed, "I know. I saw the movie Troy."

"Me too! And Disney, Hercules, Clash of the Titans…pretty much every Greek movie made is inaccurate." I said.

She laughed again and I realized this was probably the most civil conversation I'd ever had with her. It was pretty nice actually.

"Where's Atalanta and Jason?" Moment of normalcy over.

"They're coming…I kinda interrupted their little…erm…moment." I said awkwardly. She threw a pillow at me, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You idiot! I was freaking trying to get them together! You can't just around barging into people's rooms! You…you…MOMENT-RUINER!" She looked livid her cheeks turning red with anger. I, of course being the moment-ruiner idiot that I am, started cracking up which in turn made her beat me with the pillow more.

"Um Thalia?" A voice asked from the door. We both looked up and realized what a weird position we were in. I was laying on the floor shielding my beautiful face, while Thalia was standing over me, with a pillow in her arms looking like a mad woman with her hair messed up and red face. Thalia and I made eye contact and started cracking up all over again.

"So…can we go save the Goddess of the Hunt now?" Atalanta asked, but I could tell she was biting back a smile.

"Yup." Thalia grinned and pulled me up, "Let's go."

**Whoa I don't update for 2 days and I get like 18 reviews? Maybe I should update less often ;)**

**On the other hand, thank you for 115 reviews! It looks like Nico and Thalia are sorta-kinda-maybe-not getting along!**

**Btw I just realized how off-track this story is going from the original plot...how do you feel about that?**

**Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am pathetic. This plot is so off-track…okay so this chapter is going to try to bring it back all together. If it doesn't work imma have to**

**1. Delete it**

**2. Rewrite it**

**3. Slog my way through and hope it sorta matches at the end lol**

**Annabeth's POV**

*BOOM* I felt my vision go blurry...and then I was out cold.

(Groan) I opened my eyes slowly to see…the twelve Olympians? And Hades sulking in a corner? What happened? I looked around to see everyone in the bus had been carried with us.

I looked for my mother, Athena to see if she could clue me in on what was happening. One by one, the others started waking up too with looks of awe and disgust on their faces.

"Mortals take so long to wake up." Demeter complained, "If only they ate more cereal." Have I ever mentioned how much she gets on my nerves?

"That's enough Demeter." Hades snapped, "We have more important matters at hand. Like where the Tartarus is my son?"

"And who is that girl who was with him?" Zeus asked. Everyone looked at him with open mouths, "What?" he added defensively.

"Um…Lord Zeus?" I said, not knowing where my courage was coming from.

"What?" he snapped. My mother looked at me and nodded.

"That girl…her name is Thalia Grace. She's your daughter." There was a long silence before Zeus start cracking up. He was laughing so hard that I heard lightning and thunder outside.

"Foolish little girl. You honestly think I'd forget if I had a daughter? I haven't had a daughter in over five centuries!" he continued laughing.

My anger took over my senses, "You have a daughter! And her name is Thalia! And she's stuck with Nico in Ancient Greece."

There was dead silence and the gods looked…scared?

Athena spoke up, "You're quite sure? That they're stuck in the past?"

I was confused, "Yes. I Iris Messaged Thalia only two hours ago. I mean no disrespect, but as the gods shouldn't you have known that?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. So my son is _stuck in the past _with the Sky Spawn?" Hades spat.

"SHE'S NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Zeus roared.

"Yes she is!" everyone exclaimed. Then I noticed one person who hadn't said anything: Hera.

"Lady Hera." I said hesitantly, "You seem to have no opinion on the parentage of Thalia Grace?" Everyone then turned to look at her. She shifted uneasily.

"Yes, Hera." Zeus said slowly, "What exactly is the meaning of this?"

"Well…erm…I sortamodifiedyourmemory." She said quickly.

"What was that? Speak up!" Hephaestus said smirking.

"I may have modified your memory after Thalia was born…but I had a good reason! You were cheating on me again!" Hera glared.

"SO YOU DARED TO MODIFY MY MEMORY, MAKE ME FORGET I HAD A DAUGHTER, AND THEN KEPT HER FROM ME FOR SEVENTEEN YEARS?" Zeus thundered. **(A/N: See what I did there? ;) )**

"Um…yeah?" I was pretty impressed that Hera hadn't vanished by now. Zeus was livid.

Athena coughed, "Erm Father?"

Zeus turned to her, "What?"

"We still have the problem of the demigods stuck in the past." All the gods' faces paled.

"Mother?" I asked, "Why exactly is this problem? Surely you can bring them back?"

Athena was silent before saying, "It's not as simple as that. The last time a rip in time and space was made was around the time of the Mortal's World War Two. Three foolish daughters of the Big Three had been messing around with their powers and opened a rip in space. They entered the ancient world…and old and powerful forces were awakened. Or reawakened is more accurate. Artemis was captured by the Titans during that time and the three daughters nearly destroyed both the ancient and modern world. Luckily they were somehow able to bring save Artemis and put the world back into balance, but there the affect left on the world is what you call World War Two. I guess you could say it was the most "minimal" damage that could be done but you know how terrible the outcome was.

That's why the Big Three made a pact to have no more children (fools, didn't stick to that) and no longer trusted female demigods. That's why Artemis is kept in Olympus at all times, to make sure she is never recaptured and that the Titans are never awakened. The one time you met Artemis was when she had escaped and Zeus had to bring her back."

There was a long pause as we tried to digest this information.

Percy broke the silence, "So Thalia and Nico have to save Artemis or the world goes BOOM?" What an eloquent guy.

"Yup." Apollo said. Another guy of many words.

"Are the okay?" Silena asked, her voice squeaking slightly, "I mean Thalia's really responsible and she's really cutthroat and she'd never do anything stupid and she's very serious and - "

"Um, about that." Aphrodite said. We all looked at her, "I may have…modified Thalia's personality."

"What?"

"YOU FOOL!"

"We're screwed!"

"You're so stupid!"

"PINEAPPLE." That was Percy.

"BE QUIET!" Hades yelled. We were quiet.

Aphrodite was biting her lip nervously, "Well you see here…I thought Thalia and Nico made the cutest couple ever, right? But Thalia's really serious and she's all like: I'M-AN-ASSASSIN-AND-I-DON'T-LIKE-HAVING-FUN-OR-BEING-NICE and how could she attract Nico with that kind of attitude? So I kinda tweaked it to make her more fun and bubbly. Granted, the first day was pretty hard because I needed to mess with her hormones…poor boy Nico, had to endure several insults about how 'girly' his hair looked and how 'depressing' he was…and a side effect was Thalia was hungry for no reason…but its working!" she ended gleefully.

*facepalm* was the general consensus.

"So to recap…" Percy began, "Hera hid a daughter from Zeus, Thalia and Nico have to save Artemis or the world goes into World War Three, and Aphrodite's trying to match make them at the same time?"

"Sounds about right." Ares grunted.

"And there's nothing we can do?" I felt my voice tremble.

"Nope."

"But - "

"No."

"Maybe we - "

"Nada."

"Please - "

I glared at Ares and turned back to my mother, "You're a god! Shouldn't you be able to do something!"

"We cannot interfere with the past." Athena said cryptically, or as I'd like to say, annoyingly.

"They've been there for only two hours though…" I trailed off.

"Actually they've been there for two or three days." Apollo said.

"But only two hours have passed."

"Time moves faster in the past." Well. There's a fun fact I need to remember for cocktail parties.

"You will remain here." Zeus declared, "I will have no more demigods running around interefering with the forces of nature until the Dead Spawn and my daughter return safely. Actually as long as my daughter returns, I don't really care about the other one."

Ugh.

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**This poem sucks,**

**and so do people who don't review.**

**THIS POEM HAS BEEN CERTIFIED BY APOLLO HIMSELF...lol jk it sucks XD**

**Thank you for the 135 reviews! :)**


End file.
